Klaroline Drabbles
by Celeste Russo
Summary: A collection of Klaroline fanfics based around both The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Rated T for now, but may change to M for future chapters.
1. Humanity

She ran as fast as she could through the forest, needing to get away from him. She didn't know how long she had been running for, but Caroline knew that if she stopped, he would catch her and kill her. As a human, Tyler wouldn't do such a thing, but as a werewolf, he had a natural instinct to kill her. Caroline had been hunting until the tables were turned and she became the prey instead of the predator.

She could hear him getting closer with every passing second, but didn't realise the extent of how close he was until she hit the ground from the force of the sudden weight that was thrown onto her back. She turned around to find Tyler holding her down to the ground in his wolf form, snarling at her. She pushed him off and quickly scrambled to get back up but Tyler knocked her down again.

"Tyler! It's me. It's Caroline! Stop! Please!" she said frantically. Since first becoming a vampire, she hadn't been scared of much apart from death itself. A fear of wood and fire had become part of that, knowing they were two of the only few things that could kill her, along with a fear of losing her daylight ring. However, after Alaric, Elena and Damon returned with news that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire as well, that had caused obvious complications with her relationship with Tyler.

Tyler didn't listen – he was too far gone, completely taken over by his wolf form. She tried to push him off again, but he was too strong.

"Tyler! Please!"

But it was too late. As she struggled against his strength, he snapped at her and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. She screamed out, feeling the werewolf venom enter and spread through her body, the poison causing pain to shoot through her shoulder.

Then Tyler released her – no, he was pulled off of her. She heard several growls and a flash of someone throwing Tyler into a nearby tree. The next thing she knew, someone had picked her up into their arms and was being taken away from the forest. Tired from her efforts and the pain running through her body, she closed her eyes and went limp in her rescuers arms.

* * *

When she returned back to consciousness, she was lying in a bed, but it wasn't hers. She didn't recognise the room at all. She sat up slowly, the pain in her shoulder coming back and reminding her what happened earlier. She was still wearing her clothes from when it happened, but she noticed a clean set of clothes on the end of the bed, folded neatly. A yellow silk top and a pair of demin jeans sat there. Definitely not her clothes. She put them on anyway, wanting to feel somewhat clean by getting out of her dirt-covered ones, and felt the softness of the silk on her fair skin.

Once changed, her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped out of the room into a large corridor that lead to several other rooms and ended with a large classic staircase on the other end. She went down stairs and ended up in the lobby, a room that looked all too familiar. She remembered the ballroom just to the right all too well. That's where she had danced with _him, _in the dress and wearing the bracelet _he_ had given her. She didn't know how long she stood in the doorway of the ballroom for, just thinking about that night. He had shown her a part of himself that was vulnerable; he had opened up to her, and she had rejected him again and again and again. She had plenty of reasons to hate him, and he had plenty to hate her, but he didn't. Instead, he told her he fancied her, had offered to show her the world and what it had to offer. As much as she despised him, she knew he would never hurt her, and that small part of her that appreciated that slither of humanity left in him, made her believe that he truly could be saved.

"I see you are up." Said a voice from behind her that was all too familiar and broke her out of her reverie. She turned around slowly to face him, and the events of last night hit home.

"Klaus." She said and released a breath that she had been holding on to. "You saved me. Why?"

"I couldn't let anyone hurt you now, could I, sweetheart?" he said, taking several steps forward so he was right in front of her. "But you're not quite saved just yet."

He reached out and pushed the sleeve of her top down to reveal the bite mark Tyler have given her last night. It looked even worse now than what she recalled from last night, and it stung more now too. She sucked in a breath at the pain and bit her lip, more concerned over the pain than the fact that Klaus was so close to her.

Caroline looked from the wound to him and studied his expression as he examined her wound. He had a thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to work out his next move.

"So were you planning on actually helping me or did you just want to kill me yourself?" she asked, just wanting a straight forward answer instead of beating around the bush.

He looked at her and frowned. "Do you really think that low of me?" he asked, and Caroline swore she could see sadness in the depths of his eyes.

She wanted to say yes, just to see him hurt, but there was that hopeful part of her again that couldn't do that. "I don't know. Depends on what you decide to do. I'll make my mind up then."

"I've never intended on hurting you, Caroline." He said and put the sleeve of her top back onto her shoulder again. She winced in pain when the material came in contact with the wound and Klaus frowned at her reaction.

"Come." He said and gestured for her to follow him into a nearby room. She hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to bolt for the front door or to follow him, but settled for the latter. She followed him into what seemed like a family room and he gestured for her to sit down on one of the lounges. She bit her lip and did so, all the while wary of his presence. He pulled his sleeve up and sat down next to her and bit into his wrist, causing blood to flow from the fresh wound and held his wrist out to her. "Have at it, love."

Her eyes flickered from his wrist to his face and she looked away, shaking her head slightly so that her blonde curls bounced around her face. "I'm not drinking from you." She said stubbornly.

Klaus pursed his lips and brushed a blonde curl behind her ear so it wasn't blocking her face from him. She shivered under his touch, feeling shameful to admit even to herself that there was a part of her that thrived on those small moments of contact.

"My blood can make the pain go away, Caroline. The wound will be gone and you shall be healed." He said, still holding his wrist out to her. His wound was already starting to heal.

"Who's to say you won't just keep me here as a trophy once I've healed?" she said and looked at him directly with a look that had a hint of venom behind it, but only because the pain in her shoulder took another jab at her again. "Who's to say you won't hold me here against my will?"

"I won't deny I would like to do that, love. But I couldn't do that to you. A woman as gorgeous as you should be free, so let me heal you and you can go free. You have my word."

She looked at him in surprise and a small smile crept onto her lips. "Thank you." She said quietly. Gingerly, she took his wrist in her delicate hands and bit into it, his sweet blood pouring into her mouth. "There you go, sweetheart." He murmured quietly as he stroked her hair gently, and she clutched onto his arm tighter, letting the taste of his blood flood her mouth as she guiltily enjoyed him playing with her hair.

One she felt her wound close up and the pain diminish, she let go of his wrist and licked her lips clean of his blood. She looked at him for a moment, studying the expression on his face. A small smile played across his lips; a smile she realised she only ever saw when no one was around but the two of them. His gaze wasn't harsh like it usually was, making his eyes now have a soft quality to them. He didn't look tense either. He appeared more relaxed and… human. His expression was affectionate, and it was these moments that she knew it was his humanity passing through all of that evil that he appeared to have around everyone else.

"Why do you hide it? Your humanity." She asked, waiting for his expression to change. It did. He frowned at her question and swallowed.

"Because humanity is a weakness, sweetheart. It stops us from achieving what we desire."

"Well I think you could achieve even more if you let everyone see your humanity." She said gently. "You would have friends, your family would stick by your side, you could have love. You could have what every person needs and wants."

Klaus pursed his lips at her words, a look of thought washing over his handsome features. "There's only one person I love, need and want, but unfortunately I'm still considered a monster by her most of the time."

She knew he was talking about her. Caroline frowned and shook her head with a shrug. "Sometimes, yes. But I'm able to look past all that when I can see you still have your humanity hidden behind the evil image you've created for yourself, and I'm sure others can see it, too." She said, so optimistic, even towards him. "You just need to try."

He looked directly at her, taking in her expression and beauty. "Because the reason I don't connect with people is because I don't try." He said, quoting her words from the Ball when he showed her his passion – his paintings.

She nodded and looked down, remembering that whole night. Them dancing, him showing her his artwork, him promising to show her the world and what it had to offer, the nervousness he clearly felt when he tried to flirt with her and she scoffed at his attempts, even their talk outside about her love of horses.

Klaus put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up to make her look at him. "Caroline, I know I told you the only time I ever thought of being human was when I saw the hummingbird, but the truth is, I already feel human whenever I'm with you, no matter what the situation."

Caroline looked at him with a mixture of sadness and desire. She shook her head, mostly at herself. "Klaus.."

"I just wanted to thank you." He said and nodded towards the door. "You are free to go, love. I don't want to keep you and have your little army of friends come in and ruin my home because they thought I've kidnapped you."

She ignored his words about her friends and pressed her lips to his, Tyler not even crossing her mind. Klaus sat there shocked for a moment, then kissed her back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cupped his face in her hands. After a few moments, she pulled back and he looked at her in surprise.

"Why did you–"

"I had to do that. Just once." She said, cutting him off, then looked away embarrassed. "I should probably go now."

Klaus felt a hint of sadness wash over him, not wanting her to leave, but understanding why she had to go. "I know. I understand."

They stood up from the lounge and he led her over to the front door, opening it up for her. She stepped outside and turned to look back at him, and he was surprised to see her smiling at him. "I'll see you soon, Klaus."

Caroline earned another one of those smiles he only had reserved for her. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thanks for reading it guys! I would love it if you guys left reviews. It helps me know how my writing is progressing and if you guys like the stories or not. Also, if you want to request any kind of Klaroline drabbles for me to write, just send me a message and I'd love to try to write them :) Ta! xox**


	2. You, me and New Orleans

**A short narrative piece based on Klaus asking Caroline to join him in New Orleans :) Enjoy! **

* * *

'I cannot stay here much longer. New Orleans awaits its King.' He said with that devious smirk that always meant he was up to no good. 'Best to not keep the town waiting.'

Caroline crossed her arms and fixed him with a steely glare. 'Then go, Klaus. Go torment people with your presence somewhere else. We would all appreciate it if you left us alone for a change.'

He picked up a paintbrush he had been using on his most recent painting and studied it, the smirk never leaving his face. 'You are a stubborn one, aren't you, love?'

She always felt the need to protest against him calling her 'love' or 'sweetheart', but she never did. She didn't see a reason to reject him further. She'd already proved her point several times over.

'Well how else am I supposed to get stuff done around here? Stubbornness helps me get it all done the way I want it. And what I want right now is for you to leave.' She countered. 'You even said yourself that you need to go back to New Orleans, so go right ahead and do that. It will bring everyone relief.'

He put the brush down and walked over to her, looking down at her. 'I never said I _had_ to go. This is simply a choice I have made, and I plan on returning to Mystic Falls at some point in time, but I don't intend on leaving this town empty handed.'

She didn't move, wanting to stand her ground. 'And what do you plan on taking away from us this time?'

His smirk grew larger. 'You.' He said and went back to the table to mix some paints. 'You see Caroline, you intrigue me, and you don't fall for my charm, which only makes me fancy you even more. I like that about you.' He said casually and put down the paints to look at her. 'Come with me to New Orleans. Be my Queen. Leave all this misery behind and abandon this small town. It has nothing to offer you, whereas I do.'

She shook her head at him in disgust. 'I'd much rather stay here with my mom and my friends, wondering where Tyler is and deal with all of this supernatural crap than go with you to New Orleans.'

He set his jaw and looked at her with a firm expression. 'You come with me and I'll stop chasing Tyler. I won't kill him. Instead, I will let him go free. But if you don't, I will scour every millimetre of this planet to find him and kill him myself. He deserves it after causing me all this trouble with my hybrids.' He exclaimed. 'Now, that sounds like a good offer to me. Pick wisely, sweetheart. This is quite literally a case of life or death.'

She swallowed at the concept to Tyler being killed by Klaus. She already despised Klaus enough, but if he killed Tyler, that would make her reach a point of hatred she had never felt before. She contemplated the offer carefully. If there was anyone on this planet that he didn't want to hurt, it would be her.

'Fine. I'll go with you. But promise me you won't hurt any of my friends. Please.'

He looked at her with a serious expression, the smirk gone from his face. 'I give you my word.'

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this one was so short. I wrote it at 3am because I felt a little inspired and this is what it resulted in :) Please leave reviews so I can improve for my next few stories and because I love seeing what you guys think and have to say! If you have any Klaroline story requests that you want me to write, just send me a message and I'll try and write it up and post it :) Thanks for reading! xox**


	3. Overwhelmed

**A one shot based on a little drunk night with Elena and Bonnie, followed by a few dramatic events (but I won't spoil the plot twists for you ;) ) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to Elena's. I'll see you tomorrow!" Caroline called out as she carried her bag and pillow out the front door and shut it behind her. She tossed her stuff into the back seat of her car and hopped in, starting up the engine. She and Bonnie were spending the night at Elena's, their usual once-a-month routine. It was one of the only things that hadn't changed in Mystic Falls since the Salvatore brothers had returned. Elena had discovered she was the doppelganger, Bonnie discovered she was from a linage of Bennett witches and Caroline had been turned into a vampire. Along with that came with the original vampires and hybrid moving into town, and that just made everything even messier. What was even worse was that her friend Stefan had gone back to his old ripper ways, but the worst part, was that the guy that made Stefan turned back into a ripper – Klaus – was in love with Caroline. Talk about complicated.

Breaking out of her reverie, Caroline pulled up in Elena's driveway and turned off the engine. She grabbed her stuff from the back seat – including an extra bag containing a small stash of the night's alcohol – and rapped her fist on the door eagerly. When Elena and Bonnie answered the door, she beamed and held up the bag of drinks.

"I brought the booze!" she cooed and walked inside.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Caroline said once she swallowed her mouthful of moscato before spraying it everywhere from shock. Bonnie was staring at Elena in utter shock with her mouth hanging open. "No way!"

Elena shook her head and shrugged. "It kind of just happen. Something just came over me and, well, it happened."

"But this is Damon we're talking about. You kissed Damon. Something like that doesn't just happen. Even I know that. I did sleep with him first after all." Caroline said and took another drink from her moscato bottle.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline, you've slept with half of the male population in Mystic Falls."

Caroline pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Hey, watch it, Bon." She said then turned back to Elena. "Anyway, back to the real topic: Screw Damon! Oh, not literally. Like, don't actually go and screw him. Well, at least not again, anyway. But I'm getting off track," she said, shaking her head to get back onto her train of thought. "You and Stefan are totally meant for each other. Damon? Um, ew! You and Stefan? Epic." She said, dragging out the 'epic' with a goofy smile on her face.

Bonnie raised a brow at Caroline. "Have you forgotten that Stefan hasn't exactly been himself since the ripper incident?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on! He's getting better. He'll be back to normal in no time. Have a little faith."

Elena traced the mouth of her bottle with the tip of her finger as she bit her lip. "I don't know, Care. He's changed. I refuse to give up on him, but it just doesn't feel right any more. At least not at the moment. But enough about me," she said, perking up from her unsure moment and looked directly at Caroline. "Has Klaus left you anymore gifts lately?"

Caroline groaned at the thought and let herself fall back on the couch, her arm hanging over the edge, still holding onto the bottle. "He left a diamond necklace on my bed Thursday night wrapped up in one of those black cliché Klaus boxes with the white ribbon on it. He probably stole that one from another princess, too." She said with a large gesture that some of her moscato tipped out of the bottle. "How many times do I need to reject the guy?" she said and spilt more alcohol.

"The carpet, Care! Watch your drink!" Bonnie stressed, but Elena was too interested in the conversation.

"Well, he does _fancy you_." Elena teased and Caroline scoffed.

"I think this is a sign you've had too much to drink, Elena."

"You've both had too much." Bonnie countered with a sigh, but Caroline waved it off.

"Don't stress, Bon. It's all shits and gigs. Damon and Elena can skip off into the sunset, while Klaus and I have a big white wedding. And judging by the both of us, it will be absolutely extravagant." She said and Elena burst out laughing. "Oh! And you and Jeremy can go vampire hunting together. You with your magic juju and him with his whittling skills. Wow, you'd be an unstoppable duo! Just don't kill me or my husband. Do whatever you want to Damon, though. He deserves a million stakes up his ass."

"Care!" squealed Elena with her hands over her mouth. "He's my boyfriend!"

"And he's my ex, so I can say whatever the hell I want about him and he can't do anything about it." She said smugly.

"Well what about your boyfriend?" Elena replied.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What boyfriend? I ended it with Tyler, remember?"

"I'm talking about Klaus." Elena said, drawing out the 'L' in his name.

This earned a snort from Caroline. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I bet he wants to be, though."

"Oh please, he wants more than to just be my boyfriend."

Both Elena and Bonnie burst out laughing and Caroline pouted. Everyone found Klaus' obsession with Caroline amusing. Not Caroline, though.

"Since you two have this weird little thing going on, why don't we just give him a little call?" Elena said and snatched up Caroline's mobile phone from the table.

"Hey, give it back! And we don't have anything going on." She said defensively, but Elena was already calling him and waiting for him to pick up. Caroline contemplated using her vampire speed to snatch the phone away from Elena, but she decided not to once she stood up and found it hard to stand upright. "Elena, give it back." She whined, but it was already too late.

"Hey there, Klaus, Niklaus, Nik, whatever." She sneered then laughed as she turned the phone onto loud speaker.

"Elena?" came Klaus' voice through the phone. "What is it? Has something happened to Caroline?"

Bonnie snickered at his words, his main concern instantly Caroline. Caroline groaned.

"Well, hello to you, too. Oh, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically into the phone and Caroline yelled at Elena.

"Give it back." She said, running over to Elena, but staggering into the wall, an 'oof' sound leaving her lips as she collided with it.

"Caroline?" Klaus said through the phone, sounding concerned. They then heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "You've been drinking, haven't you? Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, did you hear that? He called you sweetheart." Elena said with a mock expression of adoration. "Oh sweetheart." She cooed and Caroline snatched the phone from her, turning the loud speaker off and putting it to her ear.

"Sorry about her. She is soooo drunk." She said into the phone.

"And you aren't? I heard you run into something."

Caroline looked over at the wall and shrugged. "I just became friends with the wall. The wall saved my fall." She said then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I know it." She said and another laughed escaped her lips, along with the rest of the girls.

"Caroline," he said seriously from the other end of the phone. "Stop the alcohol or I'll come there and stop you myself."

"Oh, look out. It's the fun police. Besides, you don't even know where I am. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you I'm at Elena's house?" she said and put her hands on her hips, not realising she just told him.

"Of course not." He said and she sensed his sarcasm. "I've got to go, love. I'm in the middle of a painting and my paints are drying up."

"Ooooh, what are you painting?" she said grinning and flopped back down on the couch, forgetting Elena and Bonnie were still there watching. "Do tell."

"I'm painting you." He replied, and she could hear the gentleness in his voice so easily, she didn't even have to be sober to sense the affection he felt for her in his voice.

She smiled and giggled. "You know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. But by all means, please keep trying. I enjoy seeing you try." She said and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And I secretly like the gifts, but I never told you that."

She heard him chuckle. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Alright. Goodbye." She sighed and hung up. She turned back to Elena and Bonnie who were looking at her with smirks on their faces, but Bonnie instantly hid hers, going back to being serious again. Elena, however, pointed a finger at her and said. "You totally have the hots for him!"

Caroline went bright red and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Elena. "Shut up!"

The pillow missed Elena and hit Bonnie instead, earning her an insult about her aim, but she was too busy looking at the several missed calls from her mom she had received while on the phone to Klaus. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't call her mom now. She'd know she was drunk and would come pick her up straight away. She put her phone down and picked up her bottle, taking another swig.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next afternoon curled up in Elena's bed with both Elena and Bonnie. The first thing she registered when she sat up was the dizziness of her throbbing head. _Ugh, hangover_. She slowly made her way out of the room quietly to not wake the girls and headed down stairs to the kitchen where she found Jenna and Jeremy having lunch.

"Hey." She mumbled and plonked herself down into one of the bar stools.

"Long night?" Jeremy laughed and it made her head throb even more. Caroline nodded, not even wanting to talk.

Jenna passed her a bowl filled with cereal and a spoon so she could eat. "I remember when I used to have nights like that with my girlfriends. Nearly every week too. Now I'm stuck being the authority figure, especially for you." Jenna said, pointing a finger at Jeremy.

Jeremy put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not that bad anymore."

"Yeah, not anymore."

"Can I have a Panadol?" Caroline interrupted and Jenna got her one and a glass of water to take it. "Thanks."

* * *

Once she felt it was easier to walk around later that day without worrying about her throbbing head, she said goodbye to the girls and headed back home. She retrieved her stuff from the back seat and headed inside, ditching her stuff in the hall. "Mom, I'm home." She called, but no answer came. Liz was probably still on duty.

Caroline took her bags and pillow up to her room and unpack her things and tossed her pillow onto her bed. Feeling hungry, she headed down to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. On the floor in the middle of the kitchen in a pool of crimson blood was her mother.

"Mom? Mom! Oh my god, mom, no!" she said in terror and rushed over to her mother's side. She turned Liz onto her side and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing the gash on her head from where she obviously hit the floor. But it wasn't the wound on her head that would have killed her. There were bite marks on her mothers neck. It looked like an animal attack, but Caroline knew better. Vampire.

"But you were on vervain. You drank vervain!" Caroline cried, then noticed the bloodied patch on her mother's shirt over her chest. She had been stabbed in the heart.

Out of habit, Caroline bit into her own wrist, causing a fresh wound to open and put it to her mother's mouth. "You need to drink. Drink mom, drink. You need to get better." She cried and shook her head when Liz didn't respond. "I need you, mom. You can't go, too. I love you." She said, the tears and her emotions overwhelming her.

She dropped her arm to her side and ran towards her phone and called the first person she could think of.

After two rings, he picked up. "Need to complain to someone about your hangover, love?"

"My mom's dead." She sobbed into the phone, the sobs making her body tremble.

"Where are you?" his voice had gone completely serious.

"I-I'm home." She sniffled, then started coughing. "She won't drink, Klaus. She's not breathing. She's dead."

"I'm coming now, sweetheart. Don't move. I'm coming." He said and she could hear a door close and an engine start on his end of the phone. He was already on his way.

"Don't hang up. Please. I need you." She begged between sobs.

"I won't. I give you my word."

* * *

Klaus arrived within five minutes, most likely having sped the entire way there, and threw the front door open, already having been invited inside previously – not that it mattered anymore with Liz dead. He found Caroline on her knees in the kitchen, her face streaked with tears, bawling over her mother's body.

"Caroline." He said gently and pulled her away from her mother's body and into his arms. He stroked her hair as she clutched onto him, sobbing into his shirt. "Quiet, love. Shh."

"She can't be dead." She wailed. "I need her. I love her. She can't be gone. Not after my dad… She can't be gone!" Her emotions were overwhelming her and she started hyperventilating.

Klaus held her tighter, afraid that she would go over the edge. "Caroline, shh. Calm down. It's alright. It's going to be OK. Your emotions are heightened, so this grief of yours feels worse than what it actually is. Quiet. It's going to be alright." He said soothingly but still with enough strength behind his voice.

She shook her head and her body trembled violently. "No! I can't! It hurts so much. I can't do this." She cried, then her voice lowered to a whisper. "I want it to go away. I want to turn it all off."

Klaus tensed at her words. She wanted to flick the switch; turn off her humanity. He couldn't let her do that. Not when the only thing she valued about herself was her humanity. He couldn't let her lose herself, especially since she was the only one that was able to see hope for him yet, that his humanity was still there somewhere. He had to help her, and he would.

"You don't want to do that, love. Don't do it. You don't want to end up like Mikael or Katerina or Damon or… or myself. You don't want that, and I don't want that for you. No one wants that for you." He protested as calmly as he could. Sounding desperate would just make her want to turn off the humanity switch even more.

"You're wrong. I do want to." She said, mumbling into his chest. "Would you still love me if I did? If I turned it all off?" she whispered quietly. Klaus sat there for a moment, stunned by her words. How could he answer that without giving her a reason to go ahead and do it? He chose his words carefully.

"I will love you no matter what, Caroline. But I love you for who you are right now. You wouldn't be yourself without your humanity, sweetheart. That passion that burns inside of you and that determination that you have and your kind heart, it would be gone. They're some of the things I love about you. Don't let them go."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, her not responding and him worrying what her choice would be. After a while, she spoke.

"But Klaus, you said you would still love me." She said, sounding scarily calm after what he'd just witnessed.

"I did say that, yes, but I'd much rather you kept your humanity, love. It's what makes you who you are."

She stood up and looked down at her mother's body, no expression whatsoever registering on her face. She appeared as if she didn't even care anymore. She put a hand on her hip and looked from her limp mother to Klaus and pouted. "Well that's just too bad, because it's too late now, _sweetheart_."

Klaus' mouth fell open at her change in mood and stood up. She'd done it. She'd turned off her humanity. "Caroline, listen to me. You don't–"

"No, you listen to me, hot stuff." She interrupted him. He would have said something snarky in return at her 'hot stuff' comment if it wasn't for the current situation. "I know what I want, and right now, I want to get out of this pathetic excuse of a house and get something to eat. I'm hungry and she's full of vervain and not exactly lively." She said, nodding towards Liz's dead body. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat, then I'm going to get my revenge on Damon for using me as his personal blood bag when I was human, and kill Katherine for killing me."

Klaus grabbed hold of her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Caroline, listen to me._ Please_. Turn it back on."

She pulled her arm from his grip and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Maybe another day, sweetheart. Try to convince me." She said seductively and drew her index finger along his chest as she walked past him. "Later." She said with a wink and strutted out of the kitchen.

Klaus looked between the door she walked out of and her dead mother's body and he pursed his lips. He never thought this would happen to her. Never in his wildest dreams. _What have you gotten yourself into, love?_

She never gave up on him finding his humanity, so he would do the same for her. "I won't give up on you, love. I give you my word."

* * *

**Well guys, what did you think about the little surprise at the end? I like a little twist every now and then :) Let me know your thoughts and such in reviews! If you have any story requests, just send me a message and I'll be happy to write it up! Ta ta for now! xox**


	4. Charge - Klaroline Fanfiction

Hi guys!

This is just a little notification chapter, not one of my drabbles. I just wanted to let you amazing readers know that I have started up a **proper long Klaroline fanfic** that I will keep adding new chapters to. It's called **Charge** and it's on my profile, so go check it out! It's based around several of the TVD characters working in the Homicide Department in the police force, so I'll be adding a bit of crime and suspense into it in future chapters along with some Klaroline shenanigans ;) Please go check it out, I'm really happy with how the first chapter has turned out, and let me know what you think in reviews!

Ta!

Celeste xox :)


	5. What They Wanted

**So this one is based after the 100th episode (Did everyone fangirl and squeal like I did during that episode?!) I've been thinking that I might write another chapter connected to this one. Let me know if you want another chapter after this one in reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since she had last seen him, but for her, going one day without hearing his accented voice was too much. He had come and gone from Mystic Falls, and because of that, she had learnt that she wanted him to stay. But after the promise he had made to her before he left, Caroline knew he wouldn't come back. Klaus wasn't one to break his word, and this was the first time Caroline wished he would.

"I'll go. I'll go and never come back. You will never see me again." He had said.

She had replied with "Okay" and regretted agreeing to that the instant he left.

* * *

Caroline sat in her room on the edge of her bed, her mind reeling. Her friends knew what had happened; she had told Elena, but then Tyler overheard them and started drunkly accusing her of sleeping with his nemesis – which was the truth – until Stefan interfered and ended the vicious drunk attitude Tyler had developed with a punch to his face.

She pursed her lips at the thought of Tyler and grabbed a bag, shoving clothes into it. If none of her friends apart from Stefan and Elena could accept what she had done, then there was no point in waiting around for the rest of the supernatural-aware population of Mystic Falls to judge her as well. She knew where Klaus was and she wanted to see him again more than anything – more than she wanted to hear Tyler's name. She finished packing her bag and left the Forbes' house.

It was a long car ride there, but the closer she got every minute, she knew it was worth it. Just to see his face, to hear his accented voice say her name, to look at his beautiful eyes, just to be near him kept her driving towards New Orleans.

* * *

After several hours more, she had arrived in New Orleans by nightfall, and parked her car in the Square. She got out and looked around the crowd, and she knew that this town was populated by the supernatural. There were vampires everywhere, and if she looked hard enough, she could see a handful of witches wandering through the crowd cautiously. From nearly every building, there was jazz pouring out of the doors and windows with people dancing as they walked in and out. The city was alive with music and all its citizens. Caroline noticed, when she took another look, that there were no werewolves, but she was still able to pick up the scent of them. As she walked through the crowd, a man turned to assess the new arrival to town and she saw him lick his lips at the sight of her. She stared at him for a moment, then flashed her fangs at him to prove a point that she wasn't just some blonde doll. The guy grinned at her and spoke.

"Hey gorgeous. The name's Thierry. Never seen you around here before. What's brought you to New Orleans?"

She rolled her eyes and cut straight to the point. "Can you tell me where Klaus Mikaelson is?"

Thierry scowled at Klaus' name, but pointed past the crowd towards a building on the other side of the Square.

"He's in that building over there, ruling his kingdom." He said bitterly.

"Thanks." She said, not giving him a second glance before taking off.

She reached the building and didn't even bother knocking, instead just walking straight in.

"Klaus? Klaus? Are you here?" she called and looked around the foyer. She huffed. "I swear to God, if I came all the way here to find out that you're just ignoring me, then I'm going to be so–"

"Hello, love."

She turned around to find him standing in the doorway behind her with a smirk on his handsome face. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, the necklace he always wore hanging around his neck. It was evident that he hadn't shaved recently, the stubble clearly visible on his face. Not that she cared. He looked good with it.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you, love?"

She scoffed at his words. "Oh, please. We all know how boring Mystic Falls is."

"Let's be honest here, sweetheart. That's not why you're here."

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'm here because I hated knowing I was never going to see you again. I hated it, but now I'm thinking that maybe I should have stayed in Mystic Falls after all." She said and headed for the door.

Before she could reach the door, Klaus was standing in front of it, blocking her way.

"Let me out." She said dryly, noting how close they were.

"So you just came all the way here just to have a four second argument with me, then leave? Love, you really need to work out what you want."

"I want to get out of here." She said and tried to push past him, but he just caught hold of her wrist instead and pulled her closer so their noses were nearly touching.

"Is that_ really_ what you want, sweetheart?"

She gulped at the husky tone of his voice as he spoke the words, finding it hard to break eye contact. She could feel his cool breath on her face and she bit down on her bottom lip, lost for words, the tension too strong to break off of. Her natural instinct when she didn't know what to do or say would be to blurt out something like '_I want you_,' but she wasn't in the mood for him to tease her for saying something so cheesy like it was from a horrible old film.

When she didn't respond, he smirked triumphantly.

"I didn't think so."

"Well then, congratulations on establishing that. I missed you. I couldn't stand not seeing you for another day. I've been wanting you to break your promise and go back to Mystic Falls because yes, I am seriously attracted to you and I can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I saw you." She said and let out a breathy sigh, her face flushed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The corners of Klaus' lips turned up into that smirk he always had when he felt triumphant.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, sweetheart."

She felt her face go red, but she kept up the attitude to cover it up. "Once again, congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go sort out accommodation for while I'm here." She said, stepped around him and headed for the door once again. To no surprise, he grabbed hold of her wrist again and stopped her.

"You can stay here, Caroline." He said, and she noticed his triumphant expression had turned into a genuine one. "I'll put the invitation out there that I would love to have the pleasure of you staying with me in my bedroom, but I already know your answer to that," she rolled her eyes at his comment as he continued. "However, we have plenty of spare rooms for you to pick from."

She contemplated what to do for a moment, weighing up the offer. "That would be nice, thank you." She said and stepped forward to press her lip lightly to his for a moment. Once she pulled away, his blue eyes shone as he looked down at her and he smirked.

"By all means, love, allow me to show you to your room."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know in reviews because I love hearing from you guys and it makes me worried that my writing might not be interesting when I don't hear from any of you (pretty please? haha) I've been thinking of writing a next chapter for this one. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Let me know! :)**


	6. What They Wanted II

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2 of _What They Wanted_. This has probably been one of my most in-demand fan fictions so far and I can not tell you all how much I love the fact that you are all loving this story as much as me! Thank you so much for the positive reviews; they really motivate me to update sooner :) This chapter is a bit short, but I really felt like leaving you all with a cliff-hanger (the influence of Cassie Clare, Veronica Roth, Rick Riordan, etc and their love of cliff-hangers have turned me into an evil scheming writer just like them haha). I'll try to update ASAP, but it might be a little bit of time between each update because I have a lot of work to do for my studies (I procrastinated with studying for my test today because I wanted to write this chapter haha). Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Because of You_**

Caroline woke from her slumber the next morning in the large room in the Mikaelson's house in New Orleans, and the knowledge of it hit home again. She wasn't in Mystic Falls, she was in New Orleans in the same house as Klaus. She sat up in the king size bed that would have been big enough to comfortably fit four people, and looked around the room wearily. Her duffle bag still sat where she left it on a plush chair on the other end of the room, the rest of the room untouched by her or her belongings. She leaned back against the bed head and thought about the current situation she was in again and sighed. Maybe it was a mistake going to New Orleans to find Klaus, but it's not like she had it any easier back home in Mystic Falls. Tyler kept fuming about her sleeping with his enemy, but he didn't have the right to have a say in her love life. He was the one that broke it off with her.

She climbed out of bed, knowing she couldn't hide from Klaus in this room forever, and quickly showered in the ensuite bathroom. Once she felt refreshed, she put on a pair of jeans and a lacy, cream floral top, and headed out of the room in an attempt to find the kitchen.

She wandered down the staircase and found the kitchen nearby through a doorway leading further into the back of the house. The kitchen was made up of large counters and a commercial set up of appliances. Behind the large counter watching over the kettle was Rebekah.

Rebekah turned around to face Caroline and her expression contorted. "Why are you here?" she said bluntly, "Shouldn't you be back in Mystic Falls trying to concoct a plan to kill Silas and keep us out of your lives?" she turned her attention back to the steaming kettle and poured herself a cup of tea. "I assure you, you don't need to worry about the last one. There's no reason for me to go back to that pathetic little town of yours." She said, though her expression showed that she was troubled. Caroline could tell she wanted to go back, but she didn't know why.

"I'm not here for any of those options." Caroline said as she watched her.

"Then you're here to torment my brother with your presence because you enjoy having men fawning over you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not here to torment him. I'm here because I wanted to leave Mystic Falls and last time I checked, he left me an open invitation to come and stay here."

Rebekah released a sarcastic laugh at Caroline's words. "You're still tormenting him with your presence either way, though I must say, if you hang around, it might make life easier for me. He tries to be a good person around you so you won't judge him. So stick around as long as you want, it will give me a break, and you can help me out."

Caroline gave Rebekah another classic roll of her eyes. "Oh please, I can't torture him with my presence anymore. He's already gotten what he wanted from me. Surely you knew that. Nearly every supernatural being in Mystic Falls knows it. I don't see why he would keep it a secret." She muttered and helped herself to making a coffee.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, then widened her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're saying… No, actually, I'm not even going to say it." She said and tried to distract herself by drinking her tea.

"Well I don't want to say it either."

"But sweetheart, you told me just last night that that was the exact reason why you came here to New Orleans." Klaus interrupted as he walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Rebekah made a gagging noise and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, I said I came here because I actually missed you, believe it or not. And because I couldn't stand the way everyone would try to dodge a bullet and step around me every time you were mentioned." She said and poured some milk into her coffee. "Even Damon's murder buddy Enzo won't drop it. '_I hear you have a thing for accents_'. Oh, shut up." She scoffed.

Klaus smirked at her and Rebekah shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you see in her."

"I see everything I want and desire, little sister."

"I never said I cared for an explanation." She retorted and started heading for the door. "By the way, you need to help me out with Hayley later. She's feeling sick as a dog today. Pun intended." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen.

Confusion crossed Caroline's face as she looked from Rebekah's exiting form and back to Klaus. "Hayley? As in Tyler's werewolf friend Hayley?"

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line. "Yes, sweetheart. Your pathetic ex's werewolf _friend_ Hayley."

She narrowed her eyes at the way he said 'friend', knowing he was implying that Tyler and Hayley were an item when he was supposed to be with her.

"Okay, okay, no need to rub it in. What's going on with _her_?"

"It's none of your business, sweetheart." He said dryly.

"Being secretive again. That's nothing new."

"I don't see why the girl should concern you, love. Now that Tyler is out of the picture and you came here purely to see me."

"But she does concern me for that exact reason. Because of you!" she shot back, but it just added to his ego because a smirk appeared on his face.

"Being possessive of me now, love? I didn't know that your feelings for me ran that deep."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just tell me why she's –"

"What's going on in here?" spoke a voice from the door and they both turned their attention towards the familiar voice. Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw her.

It was Hayley, with her hands over her stomach that was larger than normal. A baby bump.

* * *

**So how did you like my little cliff-hanger? ;) I was going to write it out differently but it ended up like this, so I thought I'd leave it as it was originally written because it's always more generic to leave it how the story wants to flow rather than how you yourself want it to go. Please review, and thank you for sticking with me and my story so far. It means a lot :) I will update as soon as possible! **

**Celeste xoxo**


End file.
